emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotten General Hospital
Hotten General Hospital is the hospital in Hotten which the residents of Emmerdale often use when in need of medical treatment. Events 1980-1990s In January 1980, a pregnant Dolly Skilbeck was rushed to hospital after contracting a virus. She continued to have blood pressure problems and one day took a turn for a worse. She made a full recovery, however, she suffered a miscarriage. In March 1982, Dolly decided to speak to a doctor about her ability to have any more children. The doctor said he didn't think there was anything to worry about, and Dolly fell pregnant, giving birth to a son, Samuel Skilbeck, in December 1982. In April 1982, Sam Pearson was rushed to hospital after contracting pneumonia, however, his health declined in May and he had to undergo a bronchoscopy. In June 1987, Paolo Rosetti was rushed to hospital after accidentally shooting himself after going after Eric Pollard, who had broken into his house, with a gun. Paolo remained in a coma for a week. Dave Glover rescued James Tate from a fire in the Home Farm nursery in December 1996. He was rushed in, but died of burns and smoke inhalation. Farmer Jed Outhwaite was admitted after he suffered a heart attack in February 1998. 2000s Several villagers were admitted to hospital in March 2000 after a lorry collided with a bus full of passengers in the middle of the village. Villagers such as Seth Armstrong, Kathy Glover, Marc Reynolds and Sarah and Victoria Sugden were admitted with minor injuries, but Butch Dingle was more critical, as he was sitting in direct impact of the lorry when it hit. Knowing he wouldn't pull through, Butch and his girlfriend Emily Wylie married at his bedside, but tragically, Butch passed away not long after. Rodney Blackstock was rushed to hospital in May 2002 after he suffered a heart attack. In October 2003, Dawn Woods went into labour and was rushed to hospital, where she gave birth to her son TJ. A couple of days later, tragedy strikes when TJ's father Terry suffered a stroke. He was immediately rushed in and spent the remainder of the year recovering. Tricia Dingle, Louise Appleton and Ashley Thomas were rushed to hospital following the storm of 2003/2004. Ashley and Louise had been involved in a car accident, with Ashley injured so badly he could've lost his leg. He went on to make a full recovery. Louise, on the other hand, suffered only cuts and bruises. Tricia was hit by falling bricks after a lightning bolt struck a tree, which caused her to stumble back, only for another bolt to strike the roof of the Woolpack and sending the chimney caving into the pub along with the wall to fall on her. She was rushed to hospital and placed on life support until her heartbroken husband Marlon decided to let her go. In May 2004, Jack Sugden was accidentally shot by his adoptive son Andy; a bullet meant for Andy's brother Robert, due to Robert's affair with his sister-in-law Katie. Jack remained in intensive care for a few days, made a full recovery and disowned Andy. In July 2006, the King family unveiled their brand new showhome which was to house Marlon Dingle and his wife Donna. However, disaster struck when pensioner Noreen Bell opened a cupboard door inside the house. This triggered an automatic light switch discharging an electric spark causing a large gas explosion and resulting in the entire house collapsing. Numerous villagers were injured; some such as Sadie King were treated at the scene, while others, such as Diane Sugden, Jimmy King and Dawn Woods were admitted to hospital. Diane suffered minor injuries and Jimmy was in a critical state, but in a tragic turn of events, while she seemed fine from the outset, Dawn died as a result of internal injuries and severe burns, devastating her father Bob Hope. Katie Sugden was rushed in after she was flung off her horse in December 2006. In June 2007, both Rosemary King and Marlon Dingle were admitted on separate occasions. Rosemary was admitted after she badly injured herself from falling from a balcony at Home Farm. Marlon, on the other hand, was in a more critical condition as he was shot during an armed robbery. He underwent surgery to remove the bullet and made a full recovery. Carl King was admitted in April 2008 after he was viciously attacked by his brother Matthew with a golf club. Jimmy King was accidentally shot in the bottom by Richard Montclare in January 2009. His brother Carl and Chas Dingle arrived at the hospital to find Jimmy lying on his front, much to their amusement. In November 2009, Sally Spode tried to kill Laurel Thomas by setting fire to St. Mary's Church. She placed a heater in front of the vestry curtain, which ignited a flame. Laurel was rescued by her husband Ashley, who was celebrating his birthday at the time of the fire, and Zak Dingle. Laurel was rushed to hospital and was in a critical condition for a few days. 2010s In April 2010, Aaron Livesy was taken to the hospital after trying to kill himself in garage. In December 2011, Cain Dingle was viciously attacked by an unknown assailant after he had spent the past year winding up the entire village. He required brain surgery and remained in a critical condition for a few weeks. After he was discharged from the hospital, he discovered that it was his father Zak had attacked him and left him for dead. After she was shot by Cameron Murray in the Woolpack siege during October 2013, Alicia Harding was rushed to hospital. She went into cardiac arrest but was revived by the doctors and nurses and was taken back into theatre for further surgery. Jai Sharma was rushed in after he drunkenly fell over the balcony at his house following an altercation with Sam Dingle in October 2014. He was placed in a coma but made a full recovery. In April 2015, Aaron Livesy injured himself when doing a run in the wood. He was found by his mum Chas Dingle and his lover Robert Sugden a next day and he was taken to the hospital. In July 2015, Paddy Kirk nearly died when he fell in the grain pit at Butler's Farm and Robert Sugden activated the grain machine, but Robert's brother Andy found him in time and Paddy was rushed to hospital. Following the helicopter crash in August 2015 in which an unconscious Debbie Dingle was injured in, a vicious fist fight broke out between Debbie's husband Pete Barton and his brother Ross, who had been having an affair with Debbie. During the fight, Pete tackled Ross to the ground and Ross banged his head off a concrete wall. Pete thought that he had killed Ross, so instead of getting help, he took Ross' body to the woods, dumped him in a ditch and covered him in leaves. Three weeks later, after Pete confessed that he killed Ross, he and his father James went to the woods to find Ross, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was revealed that Ross was alive and lying in a coma in hospital. In September 2015, Vanessa Woodfield gave birth 14 weeks prematurely to her son Johnny Woodfield. A few days later Johnny was given an emergency baptism after a drop in oxygen saturation. Later in September, Robert Sugden was shot by an unknown assailaint. He was in a critical condition for several weeks. It was revealed in a flashback episode that Ross Barton was the shooter. Ross agreed to shot Robert following a talk with Andy who was planning to kill him anyway. Ross then asks Andy to kill Pete, Ross' brother in exchange for Ross killing Robert. Andy didn't go through with his side of the deal but Ross did. Diane Sugden was accidentally stabbed by her business partner Chas Dingle while Chas was sleepwalking in November 2015. While being treated for the stab wounds, abnormalities were found in Diane's stomach and was subsequently told by a doctor that her cancer had returned. In January 2016, Aaron Livesy collapsed at the scrapyard, in front of Robert Sugden who took him to the hospital where he was diagnosed with sepsis due to his self harming cuts becoming infected. Aaron runs away from hospital before returning the next day. 4 weeks later, Leyla Harding collapses and was taken to the hospital after suffering from the norovirus. In March 2016, Megan Macey went into labour in the woods after having a heart-to-heart with Sam Dingle. As Sam rushed off to get help, he was accidentally shot by Joanie Wright while she was out poaching with Sam's father Zak. Sam was rushed into hospital, while Megan was found hours later by her husband Jai Sharma, who drive her to the hospital, where she gave birth to their daughter, who she named Eliza. In April 2016, Lawrence White collapse in Home Farm and was taken to the hospital after his wife Bernice call the ambulance. In July 2016, Lawrence ends up in hospital after he was accidentally shot by his grandson Lachlan White. In October 2017, Eliza was taken to the hospital by her aunt Priya Kotecha with Leyla Harding when they found her having a fit. Eliza was tended to by Dr Ashraf, who informed her worried parents that a scan would be conducted in the following day on Eliza's brain to determine if the seizure had caused brain damage, and that Eliza may be forced to take medication for life should they continue. Megan believed it to be a sign of cerebral palsy resulting from Eliza's complicated birth, though the doctor noted that it could not be confirmed at this stage. Following another seizure, Dr Ashraf confirmed that Eliza did have epilepsy, specifically bilateral spastic diplegia - a mild form of cerebral palsy. As such, Eliza was prescribed medication to alleviate her condition. In November 2017, Rebecca White was taken to the hospital when her waters broke, and gave birth to her son Sebastian White. A month later, the day before Christmas, Seb's father Robert was taken to the hospital after he was accidentally runs over by Lawrence. In March 2018, Jai and Rishi Sharma took Eliza to the hospital after finding bruises on her legs following her 2nd birthday party, believing her to have suffered a seizure. A doctor ran a scan on Eliza and revealed to Jai and Megan that the bruises were not a result of a seizure and being treated as suspicious, with the doctor being obligated to contact social services, leading to the arrival of social worker Ruth Shepperton and DC Parker while Eliza was checked by a specialist doctor. Once leukaemia was ruled out, Eliza was allowed to return home with her mother, though she was advised not to visit her father's residence while investigations were ongoing. In April 2018, Megan, who had suspected Priya of inflicting harm against her daughter, was shocked to find that Eliza's bruises had returned while in her own care, taking her to the hospital again with Frank Clayton. It was ultimately determined by a consultant that the bruises were extremely rare side effects which were caused by a slight change to the medication that Eliza had been prescribed to treat her epilepsy, advising that medication would need to be reassessed should they continue. In July 2018, Robert and Liv Flaherty were found unconscious by Aaron Dingle in Mill Cottage after Lachlan White causes a carbon monoxide leak in the house with an unconscious Liv and a barely conscious Robert inside. Robert and Liv was taken to the hospital and recover In September 2018, Sam Dingle was rushed to hospital after a severe beating by Lachlan. A few days later, Belle was rushed to hospital after accidentally being hit by a car, driven by Robert. In January 2019, Vanessa Woodfield was taken to Hotten General after being stabbed by Lachlan's father, Donny Cairn, where she had surgery after the doctors found internal bleeding, but she made it and could go home the following week. In June 2019, Jessie Dingle was rushed to hospital after being shot by Max Garrick. Characters born at Hotten General Over the years Hotten General has been the birthplace of many characters. These include: *Samuel Skilbeck - 23rd December 1982 *Gennie Walker - 15th November 1987 *Ryan Stocks - 31st December 1990 *Joe Tate - 8th June 1995 *James Tate - 24th September 1996 *Gabrielle Thomas - 25th December 2001 *Jean Tate Jr. - 24th January 2003 *TJ Woods - 19th October 2003 *Noah Tate - 1st March 2004 *Samson Dingle - 12th January 2006 *Daniel Thomas - 26th August 2007 *Arthur Doland - 26th August 2007 *Angelica King - 6th August 2009 *Leo Goskirk - 31st May 2011 *Jack Sugden Jr. - 17th October 2012 *Archie Breckle - 13th December 2012 *Moses Dingle - 11th June 2015 *Johnny Woodfield - 11th September 2015 *Eliza Macey - 3rd March 2016 *Sebastian White - 9th November 2017 *Grace Dingle - 1st October 2018 *Harry Sugden - 1st January 2020 Characters who have died at Hotten General It has also been the site of several character's deaths, which include: *Wally Lumm - 20th January 1975 *Unknown Man - 17th April 1979 *Dave Glover - 26th December 1996 *Butch Dingle - 24th March 2000 *Jedediah Dingle - 17th December 2002 *Tricia Dingle - 8th January 2004 *Dawn Woods - 13th July 2006 *John Barton - 16th February 2012 *Gemma Andrews - 4th March 2014 *Tess Harris - 11th February 2016 *James Barton - 17th October 2016 *Finn Barton - 3rd October 2017 *Grace Dingle - 1st October 2018 Other information *Hotten General Hospital had been open for about 200 years by 1972. * The hospital includes a Dales Wing which has five floors as seen on 5th March 2015. * In around 2005, a new ward block was built at Hotten General Hospital, rising to about 9 floors. Category:Buildings in Hotten Category:Locations Category:Hospitals